Chikaku Watashi no Sesshomaru sama
by inuzrule
Summary: Rin has been with Sesshomaru for so long, but he acknowledges her only as his ward. Little does Sesshomaru know that the only one who can help him now is this small human. Please read and review! Rated for Inu's mouth.
1. How it Came to Pass

Chikaku Watashi no Sesshomaru-sama

Near my Lord Sesshomaru

To my wonderful readers: I regret to inform all of you that my former story The Screen Names has been removed from this site. I almost cried with grief when I found an email with this information, so I know that for those of you who didn't know how the story would end, the grief is endless. Please do not despair, because I am not giving up. I will write even greater works of fan fiction, and I will make sure that this will never happen again.

Thank you, and please enjoy this little fan fiction on the bond between Lord Sesshomaru, and his little ward, Rin.

It was a quiet day in the sengoku jidai. The sun streamed down between the trees, settling upon a certain demon and his companions.

"Milord, where are we going to go now that Naraku is gone?" a small toad thing asked.

"Silence your tongue, Jaken. We are going back to my father's shiro."

The small human girl, who was riding a two-headed dragon-like beast, called Ah-Un, looked up at her lord's words. She had always wondered where Sesshomaru had been raised, but as he was of few words, and because he didn't really tolerate lots of questions, she had never asked. She had to be content with wondering most of the time.

"Sesshomaru-sama, may I ask you something?" Sesshomaru turned back slightly, so that he could look at the tiny human.

"Hai."

"How long will it take to get there?" The little girl looked at him with innocence and curiosity.

"No more than two or three days. We'll have to get you a new kimono and find a hot spring for your bath before we reach our destination, so that you will be presentable to the household."

She gave her lord a cheerful smile.

"Thank you Sesshomaru-sama! I promise I'll be good!" Sesshomaru gave her a slight nod of the head, and then continued walking sedately down the path.

"But, milord," Sesshomaru looked down on the toad with a glare.

"What?"

"Um, milord, why should we bring Rin, it would only start rumors among the common demons, and they might use her against you. We could just drop her off at the next village."

"Jaken, quiet." Sesshomaru would never admit it, but the toad had a point. It would cause talk among his subjects, and some would even disrespect him for it. Humans were weak and needed much protection, and the girl was of no use to him. She was neither powerful nor witty, only very cute and charming. The others at the shiro would only assume the worst.

But he could never get rid of Rin by force, she was too innocent to strike, and she never would leave his side for long. She would get lost occasionally, but Sesshomaru couldn't just abandon her when she was out in the wilderness, he would be constantly plagued by images of her being eaten by a demon, or wounded by bandits, calling out his name in hopes that he would rescue her, like he always did.

He had grown soft for this human. She had been by his side for over a year now, and had gotten very close to him, and even Jaken had become fond of her. She had even earned a place in Ah-Un's heart.

Sesshomaru wondered what he would do with Rin. She never talked to him about going back to the humans, and when he had brought it up one time, she had grown quiet and sullen. And she had followed him like a little puppy for the rest of the day, constantly under his feet, never even leaving to get food for dinner, as was her habit. He had told her to cut it out, but had instantly regretted it when she burst into tears, asking why he wanted her to leave so badly. He had apologized for his behavior, but he knew to never bring up the subject again. He hated seeing her cry like that, because even though he knew what to do when it came to slaying demons, he knew nothing about human emotions, and could not stop her from crying. It was quite unusual that this little girl was a companion of his, when he knew almost nothing about humans, and even less about children.

But if he somehow found a way to convince her to leave him, whom would he give her to. She had no family, no friends, and he was not one to walk into a human village, and just thrust her upon them, and leave her where she might not be looked after properly.

_Hmm, doesn't InuYasha have a human wench? I think Rin mentioned her once. She was the one that looked after Rin when InuYasha and I went after Sou'unga. She would look after Rin with some fondness, and they have other companions to help, too. That monk and the demon slayer. And there's also the kitsune and the neko. The group would amuse Rin, and possibly educate her if she was in their care. Then it's settled; I'll bring Rin to InuYasha and his friends. Although I do not like the fact that my half brother will be looking after her, it is my only option._

"Rin, I would like to talk with you."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kagome sat next to the well, pondering whether she should leave for her era, or stay in this era. School had ended, so she didn't need to go anymore, and her family wasn't expecting her home for a while. Here it was more peaceful, and her friends couldn't pester her about her love life.

Although that was plenty reason to stay, she had little reason to. Sango and Miroku were staying at the exterminator's village, (after it had been rebuilt with help from the group) and had been married not too long ago. Kikyo had been permanently laid to rest, and InuYasha had moved on. Even little Shippo was happy, and though he would miss his surrogate mother, he would be fine without her.

Kagome felt as if she was unwanted in both times, unneeded by everyone. She could keep sitting by this well, and nobody would care.

She sighed and rose to her feet, intended to do something besides sit and mope on her situation. But as soon as she stood up, a tall figure landed in front of her.

"Sesshomaru! What are you doing here?"

Sesshomaru swung Rin down from his shoulder, and placed her in front of Kagome.

"I would like it if you would take care of Rin."

Rin, who's crying had ceased on the flight over, began again, and her sobs were heartbreaking, as if she would die.

"Sessssshoooooomaruuuu-saaaaamaaaaa! Why must you be so mean to Rin? Kagome-sama is nice, but I never wanna leave you! I thought that you would take me with you to the shiro. Pleeeeeeaaaaaasee let me stay with you, Sesssssssssshooooooomaruuuuuuuuu-samaaa!"

Kagome felt a bit shocked that Sesshomaru would allow this loud crying. It was loud even to her, how would it sound to a demon with superior hearing? But Sesshomaru patiently stood there until her wails died down.

"Rin, you know I would never forget you. I just can't have you trailing behind me in demon-court. Besides, you would grow bored of being confined in my shiro. Here you can have companions that will amuse you, and Kagome may even educate you. But I need to ask her." He turned to Kagome, who was surprised that Sesshomaru was being so patient and gentle with the sobbing girl.

"I require someone to look after Rin for the time being. She will need to be taught her reading, writing, simple arithmetic, and self-defense. I do not know how long she will be here, but I will come and visit to check up on her progress. I expect her to be well treated, and raised as if she was your own flesh and blood. That is all I require."

Kagome stood for a moment and blinked. She was being given a little girl to look after, for Kami knew how long, and was expected to take it in stride? She looked quizzically at Sesshomaru, who obviously thought that she was trying to ask something else.

"In return, I owe you a debt. If you or your friends ever need a favor, you only need ask. While Rin is staying here she will be on her best behavior, and will not cause any trouble. She will also help you if you need her to run any errand. Do we have an agreement, human?"

"H-hai. I will look after Rin-chan. But, why me?" Sesshomaru did not answer. Instead, he did a very surprising thing. He kneeled down, and hugged Rin, as if she were his own daughter.

"Now you'll be good for Kagome, right? I don't want to hear anything bad reported about you. If I do, I might just think twice about coming back." Rin's eyes widened.

"Rin'll be good! Rin won't even attempt something bad!"

"Good. I promise to come as soon as I can get away from my duties. I won't leave you without coming back. So no more tears, for me, if for no one else."

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin kissed the demon lord on the cheek, and then blushed at her own boldness.

For a moment or two, Sesshomaru stayed perfectly still, as if he was in shock. His cheeks tinted pink, and his cold face thawed a little. But he recovered, and stood up, absentmindedly patting Rin on the head. He nodded briefly to Kagome, and then walked off. Rin looked after his disappearing form, not breaking her gaze until he had left her sight completely.

"Rin will always wait for Lord Sesshomaru." She said to no one in particular, before following after Kagome.


	2. Tai no Seigi

Tai no Seigi

To my readers: This is not a romance between Rin and Sesshomaru, but rather a story on their father/daughter relationship. Because, although I like the idea of Rin being important and much loved to our favorite full-demon, and although I do sometimes enjoy reading a good Rin/Sess fan fiction, I don't really think that their relationship would work out. For one thing, Sesshomaru despises half demons, which would be the result of such a union, and would not want to taint his bloodline, like his father did. Another thing; Sesshomaru is like twenty something by human terms, and Rin's only seven or eight. Can you say "huge age gap"?

But, personally, I like how Rin has transformed Sesshomaru from a cruel-hearted killer, to a tolerant, even empathetic, character. He's acted like a better big brother to Inu, he's helped the group on several occasions, and he no longer wishes to kill everything in his way. He went from an evil bad guy that everyone hated ("boo, he hurt Inu!"), to a semi-good guy that everyone admires ("yay, he revived Rin!"). He's got his own websites now, and he has fan girls squealing about him. Rin deserves a pat on the back, and a yearlong supply of candy.

Now, on with my story!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_He frantically searched for her, trying to find her scent, but it was as if her existence had been wiped from the face of the earth. She was gone, and he was panicking. He wondered what had happened to her, and cursed himself for leaving her under the care of a foolish human girl, and his idiot half brother. They had lost her, and he couldn't track her! His brother's wench would certainly pay. He had blindly trusted them, trusted them like the blockhead he was. He smelled smoke, and saw a flickering light._

_"Sesshomaru-sama!" _

_Was it Rin…could she be in trouble?_

_"Rin!"_

Sesshomaru roused himself from his nightmare. He had been having the same dream for a couple of months now; the only new part of it was the smell of smoke, and the voice.

As if on cue, a voice rang out again, and the smell of smoke grew strong.

"Sesshomaru-sama, the shiro is on FIRE!"

The voice in question belonged to Jaken, and he sounded anxious. Instantly, Sesshomaru rose, and rushed out of his chamber. The smoke smell was even stronger out in the hallway, and Sesshomaru could only just make out the faint outline of Jaken, hurrying towards him.

"My lord! We have no time to waste! We must escape this inferno!"

"I am aware of that Jaken. I have no time for someone who states the obvious. How did this fire start?" Sesshomaru sent his lowly servant a hard, steely glare, which caused the toad to gather his wits and explain in the quickest way possible.

"I believe that someone started it on purpose, milord! I think they wanted to send the inhabitants to a fiery death!"

Sesshomaru nodded in agreement, and, with demonic speed, raced through the burning structure, straight for the exit. The smell of burnt bodies filled his nostrils, and he sped up, trying to leave the scent behind him.

He finally reached his destination, feeling the cool summer night air blow across his skin. Jaken ran out only seconds behind him.

"Jaken."

"Y-yes, milord?"

"Are any others trapped?"

"No, milord, they either escaped, or died."

Sesshomaru was going to reply, when a cocky laugh reached his ears.

"Well, well, it seems the great "Lord" Sesshomaru has escaped his shiro. I expected no less. But what I didn't expect was that you'd actually be worried about your subjects. After all, weren't you the one that just left them in the care of some second rate general?"

Sesshomaru looked into the darkness, trying to pinpoint the annoying cretin. He didn't have to look far, as the besmirching demon walked into the light created by the flickering flames that were, at that very moment, engulfing his property.

The demon simply smirked at Sesshomaru's glare.

"Don't act all high and mighty with me, Sesshomaru, or I might just kill you, instead of letting you live, as I had planned. I am Hanawanowarui, and if I may say so myself, I have grown used to slaughtering overconfident, lazy, demon lords, such as yourself. I am the leader of the Tai no Seigi, and our objective is to make sure that you royal bastards won't control our kind any longer. If you're lucky, we might just let you escape, so you can spread rumors about us, and strike fear into our enemies. It seems that you are lucky today. But if you try to fight us," and here he gestured to some others in the shadows. Soon the whole area around Sesshomaru and Jaken was covered with demons of all shapes and sizes, all with a fairly large amount of power backing them up.

"If you try to fight us, we will outnumber and kill you."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Rin slowly printed out the last character in Sesshomaru's name. The kanji was quite difficult, but she had finally mastered it. Kagome looked down at the younger girl's work.

"Excellent, Rin-chan! You've come really far. I wouldn't be surprised if you became a scholar, to say the least."

"Oh, Kagome-sama, do you really think so! I hope Sesshomaru-sama will also be impressed. I worked so hard!"

Kagome smiled at Rin's enthusiasm. It had taken a lot of work to change Rin's grammar, and it had been even harder teaching her how to read and write properly.

_At least she doesn't refer to herself in third person anymore. Sesshomaru really is quite an influence on her, if she'll change her speech to please him. But he was the one that probably started the whole thing in the first place; he's always saying things like "this Sesshomaru"; it's a surprise that she hasn't developed a cold tone because of him._

Rin looked at her handiwork. Her writing had gone from wobbly and messy, to neat and precise. At first she had written so large, one character took up the whole page. Now her writing was small and quick. She took great pains to making it so, and was amazed at how easily her words formed, after she grew used to writing them.

The hardest part of writing was forming the actual characters. The words flowed from her head faster than she could write them down, with the correct spelling and grammar, no less. But Rin had cleared up her writing after Kagome had scolded her about it.

_"Look at this Rin! It looks absolutely atrocious! You know, your handwriting can reflect your personality. Right now, your handwriting gives the impression to the reader that you're sloppy, lazy, and perhaps even stupid!"_

_"Really, Kagome-sama?"_

_"Certainly! Sesshomaru-sama would be disappointed at this, especially since you've been practicing writing his name lately. It would make HIM appear sloppy as well. Do you want that, Rin?"_

_"No! No, I would never want that, Kagome-sama! He protects me, and looks after me! I don't want to dishonor him. I want to repay him! But how can I write such difficult characters? Sometimes it seems impossible."_

_"If you break the characters down, it won't seem so impossible. Keep trying, Rin-chan. Once you get the hang of it, it's not so hard anymore. The first time I shot an arrow, it was as crooked as your handwriting. But once I practiced it, I grew better at it. Besides, Rin, I know that you're very eager to start learning your math; once you master this, we'll move on in your lessons."_

Rin sighed as the memory from the past month echoed in her ears, and turned back to her paper. The parchment was very peculiar compared with what she had seen before, but she had grown used to Kagome-sama having strange, expensive looking things, and occasionally disappearing to restock on such items. Whenever this happened, InuYasha-sama went to sit by this creepy old well, waiting for her return. Apparently it was a meeting place for them. Rin had asked Shippo several times why InuYasha-sama chose such a strange waiting place, but she never got a clear answer. She never got a clear answer about such things, like where Kagome-sama went, or why InuYasha-sama disappeared as well, or how Kagome-sama got such strange items.

The first thing Kagome-sama had taught Rin was how to sew. It had happened on the second day of her arrival.

_"Kagome-sama, Rin tripped and tore Rin's yukata! May Rin go and get a new one?"_

_"Rin! Do you mean steal one?"_

_"H-hai."_

_"Rin that would be dishonorable and mean! Surely you know that?"_

_"Chau."_

_"Rin, you will no longer steal. You do not need to steal to survive anymore, and stealing hurts more than it helps. Instead you will learn to repair your clothing. I will teach you to sew."_

_"Sew?"_

_"Hai, sew. We'll practice on InuYasha's extra undershirt."_

_"Hey! I heard that! My clothes don't need sewing!"_

_"Oh, be quiet! They do too! You ripped them during that last battle with that snake demon, remember?"_

Rin giggled at the thought of InuYasha glaring at Kagome, his features indignant, mad at her, but relieved that he wouldn't be sat. The first time Rin saw InuYasha receive his well deserved punishment she had laughed longer and louder than she ever had before, and kept giggling long afterwards.

InuYasha was not very happy at this. The combination of having a pipsqueak laughing at him, and a sore back, compliments of a hard "Sit!" made him want to bark in rage. But Rin had warmed up to him after this, because she partly felt sorry for the poor inu. In turn, InuYasha felt closer to the small ningen, and would protect her as much as he would protect any member of his "pack".

Rin felt grateful for the protection. She was in debt to both of the inu brothers, and would do anything for them.

Little did she know how much she would do.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Notes: I use several Japanese words in my story, and for those who don't speak it, it can get confusing. Here are the definitions, and if I miss some, please notify me.

-sama: A name ending used as a respectful term for elders.

-chan: Another name ending, used for and among children.

shiro: castle

hai: yes

chau: no

yukata: a light summer clothing

Tai no Seigi: Band of Justice. A slight pun here, since what they do can hardly be considered "justice".

Hanawanowarui: When broken down into Hanawa no Warui, it means Wreath of Evil

kanji: A form of japanese writing. It uses characters, not letters

inu: dog

neko: cat

kitsune: fox

youkai: Although youkai really means "ghost" and yasha means "demon", they use the word youkai frequently in InuYasha, and they certainly are not refering to ghosts of any kind. Another word for demon could also be monoke.

ningen: This word, which means human, and is used by Sesshomaru in some episodes, is not pronounced nin-jin, as I originally thought, but pronouced the same way it's spelled, with the g sounding like g instead of j. 

I think thats everything, although I'm not certain. English is my first language, so I might get some things messed up, but hey, no one's perfect. Sorry if my writing sounds too formal, I'll try to loosen up a bit.


	3. Enter Leiko: Bringer of Bad News

Enter Leiko: Bringer of Bad News

To my readers: I'm now going to reveal to everyone what has caused me so much hatred and dislike. It is this very site. There will be times when I will lose my temper. Ladies and Gentlemen, my control over this temper was lost when I found out that my work of fan fiction, the one with over a hundred reviews, much loved by several readers, The Screen Names, was removed from this site, for the stupidest of reasons. "Why?" you might ask. Because this horrible web site thought that my writing consisted of chat script. So to all of you out there asking why this despicable thing has happened, your answer is here. And I would like to say that for those of you with the idea of writing something similar, make sure to put in your note before every chapter, that IM is NOT THE SAME AS THE STUPID CHAT SCRIPT! Thank you for your time.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Sesshomaru leaned against a tree, trying to calm his demon blood. It was bad enough that he was missing the presence of his little ward, but he had been tossed out of his own home. He looked over at the flickering fire, and was reminded of his burned shiro.

Jaken was currently cooking fish, occasionally glancing over at his lord, frightened at how Sesshomaru-sama's eyes kept flashing red. Jaken sat back on his toad-like haunches, and warmed his hands by the meager fire.

A day had passed since the event had taken place, and Sesshomaru was already silently plotting revenge on the Band of "Justice". But each idea that flitted through his head was even less successful than the last.

He pushed aside his plans, and decided to get some rest. But as he sunk down to his feet, a memory assaulted him.

_Sesshomaru was walking sedately through the same woods in which he had revived the strange girl, the one that had been attacked by wolves. She had been following him at a distance for some time now. He didn't know how to get rid of her presence. He had just revived the girl five hours beforehand, and she wasn't really being so annoying that he would kill her. Unlike another creature following him at that moment._

_"Lord Sesshomaru! What are we going to do with the girl? Should I burn her to a crisp with my Staff of Two Heads?"_

_"Jaken."_

_"Milord?"_

_"Quiet."_

_The toad shut his mouth abruptly, and looked reproachfully at the girl, who was totally oblivious to his evil eye, and decided to run and catch up with this mysterious demon._

_"Ari gato." She said, her voice coming out as a squeak. She cleared her throat, and started over._

_"Um, I'm Rin. Who are you? Ari gato, for saving me." Her voice sounded disused, and she seemed too anxious to get the words out before her courage was lost. Sesshomaru looked down on the small trifling of a human._

_"I am Sesshomaru. You need not thank me. I simply wanted to test the power of my sword."_

_"Oh. You must be really powerful if you can bring people back from death! I've never heard about people like that ever existing. Are you a demon? I've never seen demons before either! Who is that toad? Why is he following you?"_

_Once again, Sesshomaru looked down at the inquisitive child. Never had anyone talked to him like that. The girl talked so easily, as if the words bursting from her mouth was something she could not control. And no one had spoken like such with Lord Sesshomaru. They carefully guarded their speech in front of him. The girl's voice was not unpleasant, and he found her constant chatter amusing, but it would get tiring after a while._

_"Please, cease and desist your questions. The toad is my servant, Jaken. As to why he is following me, ask him. I would prefer if your speech was limited for the time being."_

_Jaken goggled at his lord. Never had he directly answered a question, and he had never spoken to a human like such. Truly, this was a surprising day. First his lord had revived a human, and now he had let it follow him, as if he was grateful to it. Jaken knew that his lord would never tell him why, but the girl seemed talkative now; perhaps she knew why._

_"Oy, Human!"_

_"Hai, Jaken-sama?"_

_Jaken seemed surprised at the honorific -sama that had been so easily placed at the end of his name, but shook the surprise off. He lowered his voice slightly._

_"Why are you following Sesshomaru-sama? Don't you have your own home?"_

_"My parents are dead."_

_"Why is Sesshomaru-sama letting you follow him?"_

_"Because, he just is. Do you think he'll let me stay?"_

_"Not if you don't listen to him!"_

_"Then I will. No more talking, he said."_

_And with that, she ran after her new lord, unaware that he had heard everything._

Sesshomaru chuckled at the memory. Rin had kept her word so far. Even if he had said that she should stop breathing, she would have done so. And how had he repaid her; he had left her in his stupid brother's care. She was safer with him, for if danger had befallen the group, they would worry more for their friends' lives than for Rin's.

He cursed his foolishness. Rin was his ward, his responsibility now, and he had just shoved her onto an unwilling human girl, not much older than Rin herself.

He inwardly sighed. Once he got himself out of this mess, he would go find Rin, and he would let her follow him to the ends of the earth.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Rin was also leaning against a tree, but instead of thinking, was watching what Shippo would have called "two stubborn people having a spat just for show". The young kitsune had run off looking for acorns, leaving Rin with Kagome and InuYasha.

"It was an accident! I don't just say osuwari for fun! Ooops. Ah, gomennasai! I didn't mean to!"

"You bi…"

"Osuwari! See, that was on purpose! Don't say such words in front of Rin."

"Why shouldn't I? If you think I'm going to listen to you, you can shove it up your…"

"OSUWARI!"

"Aw, fu…"

"OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI, O-SU-WA-RIIIIIIIIII!"

InuYasha's body twitched. He had created a little crater around himself, and he was at least five feet into the ground. Luckily he was a hanyou, and was used to being sat, so he could take the pain, otherwise he would've died.

Kagome picked up one of his puppy ears, and pulled him up.

"Oww, ow, ow, ow!"

"Now you listen InuYasha, and you listen good. I will tell you in four simple words so your tiny brain will comprehend. Innocent ears are present. But, apparently, you do not have innocent ears. So all I want you to do is to keep your filthy comments to yourself! I do not want Rin to become a miniature of you! Kami knows how I've struggled to keep Shippo innocent, and yet he spouts curse words as well! YOU HAVE NO COMMON SENSE, DO YOU!"

Kagome dropped InuYasha's ear and turned on her heel, stomping into the forest. InuYasha pushed himself up from the ground, and glared at her back. Rin tried to stifle her giggles, but the laughter burst from her.

"Are you-giggle-okay-laughter-InuYasha?-uncontrollable mirth"

"Just _peachy._ Damn the bitch anyway! Thinks she has to lecture me every chance she gets. Who does she think she is?"

Rin ignored the curses. She had heard worse come from Jaken, but at Sesshomaru's wishes, had never said any of them aloud. But in her head…well, that was a different story.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome smashed through the underbrush, as if it was tissue paper, her anger driving her onward. She never paused, never wondered where she was headed, but only concentrated on putting her feet into motion.

But as she passed a certain bush, something grabbed her ankle in an iron grip, too strong to break. She looked down at her right foot, only to see a clawed hand.

For a moment she paused, absorbing the sight of such a thing. Then she let out an eardrum-breaking screech that was so loud that even the hand let go.

"Ouch, not so loudly, demons have better hearing ya know!" said the owner of the hand, as it dragged itself from its place in the bush.

It was a small demon girl, who looked about ten years of age. She strained to raise herself from the ground, her movements hindered because of a cut decorating her lower torso. The wound had stopped bleeding, and had scabbed over, but still looked very painful.

The girl saw Kagome looking at the cut and shrugged ever so slightly.

"A mere scratch. What's it to you?"

"Nothing, nothing, I just thought that since I'm a healer I could help it heal faster, so that there wouldn't even be a scar."

"No thank you. I have more pressing business." The girl said, coldly. "I am looking for a hanyou, who goes by the name InuYasha. I have bad news to deliver to him. Do YOU know where he is, Human?"

Kagome was shocked at the young girl's utter disdain and disrespect. She was arrogant and rude, even more than InuYasha himself.

"I am one of his companions." The girl's eyes widened.

"Oh my, forgive my impudence, for you must be no one other than the miko, Kagome-sama. I am Leiko, daughter of Kane, who serves as a soldier in the great Lord Sesshomaru's army, and I bring a plea to InuYasha-sama." Kagome noted how Leiko's tone had changed, so now it sounded more formal, and less cold.

"I suppose that I could lead you to him…"

"Oh would you? Thank you ever so much! That would make my task easier, and I could breath a sigh of relief much faster." The girl gave Kagome a winning smile, but to Kagome it looked like a grimace.

Kagome sighed.

_How do I get myself into these sort of things?"_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Note: More Japanese words. If anything is still unclear, look it up on an online English/Japanese dictionary. Believe me, they're a BIG help.

ari gato: Thank you

hai: yes

-sama: a respectful term for elders

kitsune: fox

osuwari: This term does mean sit, but is mostly used for dogs, which just cracks me up!

gomennasai: A polite way of asking for forgiveness

Kami: a Japanese god

miko: priestess


	4. The Plea

The Plea

Disclaimer: I wish that I didn't have to write these things, but they're too funny to resist. Currently all I own is this story. If I really did own InuYasha I would take away his sword, and keep it as my own. MY TESSAIGA!

Do I really need to clarify that this is just my little fantasy?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome didn't have to go far. She had barely walked five steps towards the clearing, when InuYasha landed right in front of her.

"Dammit, Kagome, I just can't let you be on your own, can I? What happened that made you scream so loudly? Even Rin heard it!" InuYasha scowled at Kagome, trying to act all macho, but he was actually quite worried about her, although he wouldn't admit it. He silently sniffed for blood, and looked her up and down for injuries. Nothing.

Then he noticed a small demon girl next to his companion. He didn't know whether to evaluate this new development as a threat or a friend. He drew his sword, just in case.

The girl had purple, bushy, shoulder-length hair, which framed her saucy oval face. Her ears were not humanoid and pointed like other full demons, but perched on the top of her head. They looked feline in origin, as did the tan colored tail emerging from behind her. She was only slightly bigger than Rin.

"Um, InuYasha, this is Leiko. Her father works for Sesshomaru. She's come to tell you something."

Leiko's bright orange eyes widened at the name "InuYasha", and excitement flickered within them. A grin, which actually looked honest instead of forced, spread across her face. Before InuYasha could respond, Leiko had thrown herself at his feet, grasping on to his pants leg, as if she was making sure that he wasn't going to disappear.

InuYasha's eyebrows rose to meet his hairline, and he struggled to regain his balance. Leiko only grabbed on tighter.

"Oh, how I've waited for this! You look even braver and more muscular up close. I've heard wondrous stories about my Lord Sesshomaru's heroic half brother, but they barely do you justice! Oh Kami! I'm all aflutter!"

InuYasha's eyes bugged out of his head, as he tried to shake the girl off of him, but she clung on like a stubborn tick. He looked desperately at Kagome, and then at Rin, but they made no move to help him.

Finally he cleared his throat.

"What did you want to tell me?" Leiko let go, and blinked a few times, as if trying to remember clearly.

"Oh, right! The message! Um, well, it's a long story."

"Sit down, and start from the beginning."

Leiko beamed, and sat at InuYasha's feet. InuYasha leaned against a nearby tree, and Rin and Kagome sat next to him, Rin in Kagome's lap. Shippo eventually joined the group, and listened to Leiko's tale. And although the girl was somewhat annoying, her storytelling was marvelous.

"…And then Hanawanowarui emerged from the flames, his regal figure and fine clothing already winning over some of the servants. He spoke to us about justice being served under our very noses, and how the awful fire was a blessing in disguise. He said our lord did not think of us as people, but as a number, an amount that did chores while he sat at his leisure. Those that did not feel convinced by his small speech were convinced by the large bodyguards on either side of him, and the even larger demons surrounding the outside of the burning structure."

"What did this Hanawanowarui figure look like?"

"He had fangs as sharp as swords, and claws that could slice through the strongest material easily. His eyes were narrow and a murky red. His hair was also red, with highlights of silver. He wasn't very muscular, but had a very large weapon on his right side, that he called a 'rifle', from some foreign land. And he also had a way with words, an oily tongue, my papa said. Anyways, we were herded from the building like cattle, as the shiro collapsed around our ears. The smell of smoke was too great for some, and they fainted, only to be left on the ground. Hanawanowarui said 'they are too weak. They will not survive if we take them with us.', so we left them to die. When we were out of the shiro, my papa turned to me, and told me to get help from Lord Sesshomaru's brother, InuYasha, to save us, and our lord."

For a moment, InuYasha was silent, decisive. But he soon came to a decision.

"No."

This was not the answer that Leiko was expecting.

"You must! You are BROTHERS! Of the same flesh and blood! Brethren! How can you just sit back and watch? Do you have no heart for milord's plight?"

"Listen, girl! I never told you that I would help! Sesshomaru means nothing to me! We may be half-brothers, but he has never paid me any decency. He tricked me using the image of my mother! He's tried to take away my sword on several occasions, and never lets me forget the fact that I'm only hanyou. And now, to top off all his injustices, he puts this little girl here in our care, like we're some babysitters or something! As far as I'm concerned, I have no brother!"

Leiko looked shocked. Her eyes brimmed with unshed tears.

"M-my lord w-w-would never do something l-like that! H-he is j-j-just and noble!"

"Bullcock! He's always been like that, does whatever he needs to so he can get his way! Acts like a conceited prick half the time, never showing any feelings, like he's the damn iceman! I'm sick of him and his behavior!"

But Rin was not going to sit back and watch the argument without putting in her two cents.

"Lord Sesshomaru may be harsh at times, but he only does what he thinks is right! He never sets out to start trouble, and he is good and loyal to his most faithful servants! He only fights with you because he considers it unfair that his father gave a powerful sword to his youngest son, instead of him. He truly is complex in his feelings sometimes, but only wants to hide his weaknesses. It is not his fault that the Tai no Seigi is against all demon nobility!"

Kagome cut in.

"If we do go, we'll go to help Sesshomaru's subjects, and to take down this stupid Hanawanowarui. After all, he's after demon nobility; soon all the demons will start acting out of order."

InuYasha thought of the demons running wild, creating more work for him, and more peril for his friends.

"Feh! If ya put it that way, let's leave already!"

Kagome smiled gently at him, as if showing him some sympathy. She knew that the brothers' spat ran deep, and knew InuYasha's tire of it.

Leiko beamed, delighted at InuYasha's sudden agreement.

"Oh, thank you, InuYasha-sama! You won't regret it!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Notes: Okay, I know that it's a little short, but I wanted to finish and post this chappie already. I don't know if I did my imagination justice, but here it is! I don't know how to characterize Leiko, but her behavior might be more clarified later on.

Here I have some name translations.

InuYasha: Dog Demon

Kagome: Woven Basket Pattern

Sesshomaru: Killing Life Circle

Rin?

Shippo: Seven Treasures; Tail

Sango: Ocean Coral

Miroku: Buddhist of the Air

Leiko: Arrogant

Kane (Leiko's father): Warrior

Hanawanowarui: Wreath of Evil


	5. Golden Slumbers

To my readers: I am truly sorry that I haven't been writing this story as faithfully as my last one, but things have gotten very hectic around here. I will do my hardest to ensure that this story does not go under.

Disclaimer: I would if I could, but I can't so I shan't

Golden Slumbers

The campfire had been extinguished, and the dinner had been digested. The stars had come out and the waning moon was rising higher into the sky.

Kagome closed the picture book, and turned off the flashlight. She looked down at Rin and Shippo, who were leaning against her sides. Leiko leaned against a tree as well, a few paces away, and although she had grumbled about baby stories when Kagome had started reading, she was sorry that the tale had come to its end.

"Time for all children to go to bed." Kagome said, as she tucked Shippo and Rin into their sleeping bag. She felt happier, being on the road again, and sleeping under the moon and stars. She was sure that InuYasha was happier too, as she glanced at his sprawled silhouette in the tree above them. No longer was he confined in a small hut.

"Kagome, can you sing to us?" said Shippo, right before he stifled a yawn. They were on the brink of sleep, and Kagome hoped that she could coax their eyelids shut.

Once there was a way  
To get back homeward 

InuYasha's ears perked up, and he listened to Kagome's beautiful voice, as it carried far into the night.

Once there was a way  
To get back home  
Sleep pretty darlings  
Do not cry  
And I will sing you a lullaby 

The lyrics sounded so sweet; even Leiko's eyes drooped, while she remembered her own mother singing her to sleep as a baby.

Golden Slumbers kiss your eyes  
Smiles await you when you rise  
And sleep pretty darlings  
Do not cry  
And I will sing you a lullaby 

Almost everyone was asleep now, so Kagome lowered her voice, and sang the final verses.

Once there was a way  
To get back homeward  
Once there was a way  
To get back home  
And sleep pretty darlings  
Do not cry…  
And I will sing you a lullaby 

InuYasha waited a for a bit, as the song ended, and listened to the children's breathing, as they traveled into the Land of Nod. He smiled softly, as he could almost make out the faint echo of Kagome's singing voice. He looked down at her, but instead of tucking herself in her own sleeping bag, she sat at the foot of his tree, and sighed.

He jumped down, and landed gently beside her. For a moment her heart quickened, but calmed down as she saw it was only her other companion.

"InuYasha! Give me some warning next time, you almost scared me out of my wits." She smiled at him, but InuYasha noticed that the warmth did not reach her eyes.

"Kagome, what's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong, nothing at all! It's just…" InuYasha's ears perked, as Kagome let out her breath, and slowly continued.

"…It's just, that was the same song my dad sang to me as a little kid. Every time I had bad dreams, he would sing it to me until I fell asleep. He never could carry a tune, but I still loved when he sang. He was someone who I always thought would take away the evil in the world, and keep me safe forever."

"What happened to him?"

Kagome looked away, and when she spoke her voice was muffled.

"When I was ten an accident happened on the subway, and it killed several. My dad was taking that train home from his job. There was a malfunction with the engine or something. The train drove off the tracks, and flipped. They couldn't find dad's body."

Kagome looked off into the trees, remembering that her mom had taken her and little Souta to meet up with her dad, and walk with him the rest of the way back home. She remembered the anguished howls of families, as they realized what had happened.

_"Daddy! Mom, where's Daddy? What happened!" A policeman came over. Mom started asking questions. _

_"What's happened to my husband? Please, can you tell me?"_

_"Ma'am, that's what we're trying to find out. Perhaps you should sit down and wait; he might be alive and well. We aren't sure yet. The train flipped over. Please, we ask you and your family to be patient."_

_It was one in the morning before the search for survivors was called to a halt._

_"I'm sorry ma'am. We couldn't locate your husband. We've searched the whole train. May you have our deepest regrets."_

_That's when I started crying. I don't remember what happened after that, or if Mom was crying as well, I don't even remember the funeral service the city gave to all those people who lost their life. All I remember is that awful night._

"Kagome? Are you okay?" InuYasha placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder, until her body had quit shaking, and her face returned to its normal shade, and stopped looking pale green.

"Yes, I'm okay. It's just a painful memory for me. I can't cry about it anymore, but it's still as horrible as it was years ago. Like when you're walking peacefully, and suddenly, the ground disappears from under you."

InuYasha put an arm around Kagome, and pulled her close. He knew what it was like, to lose someone you cared about. When he was even younger than Kagome his mother had died, leaving him alone, and with pangs of loss hitting him like a punch in the gut: hard and unexpected, leaving the receiver breathless. He didn't even have the time to mourn for her properly, what with angry villagers chasing him from his home, and demons constantly hunting him. He'd eventually learn to fight back, but those first months on his own were hard. This began his lessons in concealing his true feelings. Showing fear caused death, and if you showed that you cared about something, either Kami or your enemies would use them against you.

He had toughened, made a wall, and, evidently, Kagome had as well.

"Kagome, why do you stay in the feudal era, when you've fulfilled your duties for the Sacred Jewel, and Naraku's defeated. You should be with your family and friends in your own time."

Kagome's big, brown orbs met InuYasha's golden ones. Was he trying to convince her to go back to her time, instead of stay, like he always stubbornly insisted?

She shook her head.

"I don't know. Maybe because I'd miss everyone too much. Especially you, InuYasha."

_Oh shit, I did NOT just say that out loud!_

InuYasha looked at Kagome curiously. Did she mean that?

"Kagome, do you know why I never went to hell with Kikyo? Or why she disappeared after the final battle with Naraku?"

She shook her head. In all truths, she had begun to have nightmares that he was going to leave for hell any day now. A shiver went up her spine, and she tried to drive the vision away. His golden eyes were almost piercing into her now, and her heart began pounding into overdrive.

InuYasha gulped, and summoned all his courage. He hadn't ever said this to anyone, not even Kikyo, but he wanted Kagome to know that someone cared. And he'd never get another opportunity like this again.

"It's because I knew that I could never leave you behind to go to hell with someone I don't even care about anymore. I told her that I could never do such a thing, and she went ballistic on me. I killed her. After all, she was only clay and dead women's souls."

InuYasha paused to let this sink in.

"I stayed because I…l-love you, Kagome." _Crap, why do I have to blush now?_

Kagome could not register what was going on. She couldn't believe it…she was dreaming.

"Kagome?"

She looked up with wide eyes, cheeks brightly burning. She reacted without thinking.

She lightly kissed him.

InuYasha had not been expecting this, but he gladly kissed back.

They broke quickly, redder than a pair of tomatoes, or even InuYasha's haori. But as InuYasha leapt back into his tree, and Kagome went back to her sleeping bag, they both had a smile on their faces.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notes: I HAD to have some Inu/Kag romance in here. It just seemed too kawaii to leave out. DON'T KILL ME! Here are a few translation notes, not too many in here though. 

Kami: A Japanese god

Haori: um, I don't really know what the name would be for this thing in English, but it's basically InuYasha's fire rat shirt.

So, that's all for now! Please review; I'm desperate for some tips and encouragement!


	6. The Lightning Spear

To my readers: I am completely gratified that my sorry attempt at fluff was not flamed, and that I can continue this story without fear of serial killers on my trail. I thank everyone who has reviewed so far from the bottom of my heart, because without you guys I wouldn't feel guilty enough to update. As soon as I receive reviews from ten different people, I will recognize every last one of you.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but if I did own Inu… inuzrule fantasy : "Yes Jeeves, place those plushies over there, on that shelf, with the manga and all the DVD's. DarkInuHanyou and I are going to watch the fourth InuYasha movie in the theater room again, so please leave us be. Oh, and reschedule my appointment with the President for tomorrow."

Okay, so it's a little far-fetched, but I bet that Ms. Takahashi has free InuYasha, Ranma, and Urusei Yatsura stuff delivered to her door. And if she doesn't have a mansion, may lightning…strike the poodle next door. (Ker-pow! YIP!)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Lightning Spear

Rin woke the next morning to the smell of cooked fish, and the grumbling of Leiko.

"Fish for lunch, fish for dinner, fish for breakfast. Do you people only eat fish? I'd like something different! Like wild boar, or at least pheasant!"

"Look, if you want boar so badly, go hunt it yourself! This area isn't exactly the best for hunting, so I suggest you to be grateful that you have fresh meat at all."

Rin rubbed her eyes a few times, and waited for the early morning blurriness to go away. InuYasha had said something about smelling his half-brother not too far off. Hopefully she would be able to see Sesshomaru today. She wanted to make sure he was uninjured and that he hadn't forgotten her.

Suddenly a divine image appeared: Sesshomaru was standing just a few feet away, with the morning light softening his features, and his hair rippling in the soft breeze.

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Hai, Rin."

The little girl squealed, and ran for her guardian, attracting the attention of her companions as she did so. She almost bounded into him, knocking the breath out of him in the process. Sesshomaru awkwardly placed an arm around her, as she hugged him with ferocity.

"I missed you so much! I almost thought that you had forgotten…"

Sesshomaru smiled only slightly, his calm and cold face barely moving a fraction of an inch. But on the inside his emotions ran rampant, mixtures of relief, happiness, concern, disbelief, and puzzlement. Questions buzzed through his brain, like a swarm of angry bees. Why was she here, Was she safe, Who was this new person with the group, Had something happened, Did she know what had happened to him, Was she worried as well?

And, most importantly, Had she been taken care of properly?

Sesshomaru let go of Rin, and strode over to InuYasha, who was wearing an angry scowl. Sesshomaru's face grew stoic in response, and in doing so sent the silent message that he was far too superior to his half-brother to let something like 'emotions' leak through his cold countenance

"I trust that Rin behaved herself. Have you treated her properly?"

Kagome interrupted before InuYasha could open his mouth and make a sarcastic remark.

"Rin was very sweet while she was staying with us."

"Very good. May I ask what you all are doing in this forest?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the assembled group.

Leiko spoke up, in a voice that was meek and humble. _Quite a contrast, _Kagome thought _compared to her real personality. _

"Sesshomaru-sama, I was asked by my father, a soldier in your esteemed army, to get help. We were on our way to see you, as you might know where to find the Tai no Seigi. I thought that since InuYasha-sama is your brother, and since his reputation has been spread as an infamous demon-hunter, he would gladly help."

Sesshomaru grimaced at the honorific –sama that had been attached to the hanyou's name. It was bad enough that InuYasha had inherited the powerful sword, or that he was a legend among his servants, or that he was trying to help him, but all that was surpassed when his subjects began to think more highly of his younger, hanyou, half-brother than they did of him.

InuYasha brightened a bit at Sesshomaru's less than happy expression. He leaned against a tree, mocking Sesshomaru's pose, which only made Sesshomaru's grimace deepen. He knew that Sesshomaru was fighting the urge to bonk him on the head, and a smirk cocked on his face. He raised an eyebrow at Sesshomaru, who gave him a death glare, which promised him that his demise would be soon.

Kagome sighed at the brothers' immaturity. She pointedly ignored InuYasha, and turned to Sesshomaru.

"How can we defeat this Hana-person? He must have some sort of weakness."

Rin held back a laugh. Flower-person? Kagome-sama certainly had a strange sense of humor.

Sesshomaru looked disdainfully at Kagome. With the way she was acting, she would eventually land herself an early grave, if not at his hands, then certainly at the hands of this "flower-person".

"There is one weapon that promises to defeat Hanawanowarui. It is said to be sealed not to far from here. It's the Denkou Yari, and it's promised to 'slay all enemies with a bolt of lightning from the gods'. It's kept in an underwater cave, and protected by a barrier. If we get to it before Hanawanowarui does, then we will be able to kill him without any effort."

InuYasha snorted. If the denko thing was so good at killing, why hadn't Sesshomaru used the weapon to kill Naraku? Oh well, it wasn't like they had any other options. Besides, Sesshomaru couldn't pierce barriers, and he could. Another chunk out of Sesshomaru's shrinking pride would be necessary.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha's sword cut easily through the barrier, as if it was nothing more than butter, and they entered the area near the lake. Kagome bit her lip apprehensively. She knew that InuYasha, Sesshomaru, Jaken, Shippo, and Leiko were demons, so it would be easy for them to swim to the cave, and she could swim as well, but what about Rin. One look at the poor girl, and Kagome could tell that she was scared stiff. She had grown pale, and her knees were shaking.

Sesshomaru noticed his ward's discomfort.

"Rin, you may stay here, with Shippo looking after you. The rest of you; follow me."

And Sesshomaru dove into the water, with the rest of the group behind, Kagome at the end of the procession.

"Watch for danger you two." Kagome smiled at both of them, and quickly hugged Rin, then gracefully dived. 

The group swam for a bit, until they saw Sesshomaru stop. He had spotted something. He pulled on a small, inconspicuous stick, and it opened the entrance of the cave, which had been sealed by a large rock. They swam into the cave. Sesshomaru silently pointed upwards, and they all saw a hole in the ceiling. They climbed up and reached dry land. They were still in a cave, but they could breathe now.

"That's a relief." Kagome gasped as she tried to catch her breath again.

"Really now. Well that relief won't last for long." A dark figure emerged from the corner. It was no other than Hanawanowarui. He looked just like Leiko's description, except his eyes were cold and looked like red clay. He smirked at Kagome.

"Hm, a human. I have quite a fondness for humans…roasted to a crisp and eaten while hot, that is."

InuYasha growled, and stepped in front of Kagome, blocking her from the demon's view.

"Oh, and look here, a hanyou! I love the taste of hanyou blood. It tastes like a cross between lemon juice and freshly killed deer meat. Wouldn't you agree boys?" Two hulking demons stepped forward, both grinning maliciously.

"Yes, Boss!" they chorused in voices like gravel.

Soon the whole area was filled with demons, and they slowly closed in on the group.

"Well Sesshomaru, looks like you didn't heed my warning. Guess I'll have to kill you after all. Get 'em."

InuYasha drew his sword with a sigh. _Now, how did I know that this was going to happen. _

Kagome fit her bow with an arrow, and pointed it at the nearest demon. Jaken was poised with his Staff of Two Heads, and Leiko got into a fighting stance, with her claws sprung out.

The only person who hadn't drawn his weapon was Sesshomaru. He stood still for a while, then with demon agility, he sped off for the passageway, killing everyone in his path with his poison claws.

He was headed straight for the Denkou Yari, and in the ongoing battle, no one noticed his disappearance. Except for InuYasha. Since he was only half-demon his sense of smell wasn't clouded with the scent of blood, and he couldn't sense Sesshomaru's scent among the others.

_Damn Sesshomaru…_ he thought, as he sliced another demon in half._ Always making me do the dirty work!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin sat on the bank of the lake, and looked into the water. To her it had seemed like ages since the group had dived into the water. She worried that something had happened to them, and they were in trouble. She looked at Shippo, but all he was doing was gathering acorns. 

Rin paced and waited for a bit, but it was no use.

_I have to see what's happening! If only I could swim!_

She paced a bit more, then stared at the water.

Before she knew what she was doing, she preformed a cannonball into the lake.

"Rin!" yelled Shippo. "Rin! Oh, Kami! Sesshomaru's going to skin me alive! Baka, baka, baka!" The little kitsune bonked himself on the head with each 'baka'. He was in deep shit now. What if Rin drowned? It would be all his fault for letting his friend die!

"BAKA!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin blindly swam, not pausing for a millisecond. The sooner this cave was found, the sooner she could breathe.

As she swam, her yukata was snagged something. She opened her eyes, hesitantly, to find it was snagged on a stick. She pulled and tugged on it, until she jerked the stick forward. Suddenly, right in front of her eyes, a large boulder moved aside, revealing the cave to her. She entered, and looked for a trace of her friends. She spotted something on the ceiling. As she swam to examine it, it turned out to be a hole in the ceiling. She swam up through it until she broke the surface of the water.

She pulled herself up, and looked around her surroundings.

It seemed like she had entered the room while the occupants were in the midst of a battle. _Wait! Was that a glimpse of bright red? InuYasha! And there's Kagome with her bow!_

So where was Sesshomaru? Rin spotted a passageway, and assumed that her lord had gone farther into the crevice to find the weapon. She ran past the demons, who were thoroughly occupied with the others, and ran through the passageway, looking for Sesshomaru.

She rushed into a chamber, where she indeed found Sesshomaru approaching something lying on a shelf on the far wall.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Sesshomaru spun around and looked at Rin dubiously.

"I thought you were with Shippo."

"I decided to follow you! That's okay, right?" Sesshomaru faintly smiled, and nodded, ever so slightly.

"Please be quiet Rin."

"Hai!" Sesshomaru turned his attention from the girl, and reached for the Denkou Yari…

Only to be thrown against the other wall by some unseen force.

"SESSHOMARU-SAMA!" squealed Rin, as she ran for her fallen master. He was knocked out. Rin kneeled beside him, anxious to help.

To her surprise Sesshomaru began to change. His hair began to darken, and his claws shortened into stubby fingernails. His eyes, which were still open, but unfocused, turned into a dark brown, and his ears rounded out.

Within seconds, Rin found herself kneeling by a black-haired, brown-eyed Sesshomaru.

He had turned human.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notes: Hehehehe! I'm so evil to leave you hanging like that, but I couldn't resist. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chappie. I couldn't leave Sesshomaru out forever, now could I?

Oh, just one little note, Denkou Yari means Lightning Spear. I went through hell and back to come up with that name, so NOBODY MAKE FUN OF IT!


	7. A Sticky Predicament

To my readers: Hehehe, yes, I'm evil for keeping y'all in suspense, but I had to, otherwise nobody would want to keep reading.

I know I told everyone that I would wait until I had ten different people reviewing, but I'm the type of person who procrastinates too much, so I'll recognize everyone before I get way over my head.

**DarkInuHanyou**: Thank you for reviewing and being my buddy through all of this! I await more reviews from you in future chapters. Glad you liked my fluff! REVIEW, DARN YOU!

**GuardianSaturnSushi**: It's great to see an old reviewer around here besides DarkInuHanyou! Yes, I know… WHY WAS THE SCREEN NAMES REMOVED? WHAT DID I DO? WHERE DID I GO WRONG? Now that my moment of sorrow is over, may I say that I'm so happy that you thought it was kawaii. I'll try to keep it that way.

**LadyRinUchicha**: Yays, a Rin fan! I'm not the only one! And…Do I detect a fondness for Sesshomaru in your reviews? Yep, I decided to make our favorite demon lord a human, partly to read your response, partly because it seemed like the right thing to do. Just imagine him, with black hair down past his waist, and none of that poofy boa-thing (moka-moka-sama)…? If you're drooling by now, write a squeal into your review, and a declaration of your love for him.

**Anime-Lover09**: w00t! Thanks for your reviewing in both of my stories! And I'm sure DarkInuHanyou gives her thanks as well. (Big Grin) I'm so happy that you enjoy our work…I'm now in euphoria (glows with a saintly light, and smiles benevolently).

**Danica Blake**: (whimpers slightly) Evil? Why I'm as innocent as the day I was born! No f'real, I'm just a normal person writing a normal story with…"interesting" plot twists. I think Sesshy would look pretty good as human; after all, doesn't Inu? Anywho, glad you like the story so far! (Sighs) What can I say: I'm a sucker for Inu/Kag fluff.

Disclaimer: If I owned Inu, all my recent fantasies would be true, and I wouldn't be wasting my time doing this! Must…think…happy…thoughts.

0o0o0o0

A Sticky Predicament

Rin looked at her lord in astonishment. The word 'human' kept running through her mind.

Sesshomaru looked pale in contrast to his raven black hair, and looked somehow smaller without his boa. The markings on his face began to fade, making him look entirely mortal.

Slowly, his eyes focused again, and Sesshomaru blinked a few times. His head felt like someone was jumping on his brain, and his sense of smell seemed muffled. In fact…everything seemed muffled. His hearing, his eyesight…everything. He groaned and put a hand to his head to stop the dizziness.

Rin kneeled next to him, and gasped as he sat up quickly. She gently pushed him down again, and held him there, and although Sesshomaru struggled, he was no match for her in his weak human form, especially after being hurled against a wall.

"You shouldn't move!"

"Rin, what happened to me?" Sesshomaru rasped out, surprised at his frailty and at the authority his ward was taking.

Rin bit her lip. Should she tell him or let him find out on his own?

She decided to do the right thing and tell him, before he could flip out at his black hair, and give himself a heart attack.

"Well, um, how should I put this…you were knocked back against the wall, and hit your head, becoming knocked out for a bit. While you were knocked out, you turned human. I have no idea why, but now you're as mortal as Kagome or me."

Sesshomaru stayed stock still, as Rin's words registered in his brain. He brought his hand to his face as if in a daze. It was clawless. He picked up a lock of his hair.

It was black.

He concentrated on breathing in and out. He was a human. He had failed in retrieving the Denkou Yari, and had been tossed across the room. What a day this was turning out to be.

After a few minutes of lying still, Sesshomaru carefully sat up, and then rose to his feet. His vision blurred for a second, then returned to normal. He felt as vulnerable as an insect in a blizzard, and wondered how humans could live with themselves.

Rin hesitantly put a small hand on the crook of Sesshomaru's arm, and steadied him, as he warily took a few steps forward. He felt clumsy, as if he would tip over any second. Without his natural youkai grace, he was as helpless as a child learning to walk.

After a bit of walking, Sesshomaru shook Rin off of his arm, and walked around unsupported. He HATED this weak form, wishing more than anything that he could revert back to his demon body.

"Rin."

"Hai?"

"We should join the others. Obviously the spear cannot be touched by demons."

"But they're still fighting! And if you go out there like that…"

"I have my swords. Let's go."

"Um, Sesshomaru-sama, about your swords…"

Sesshomaru looked down at his two most prized possessions. Already the Tenseiga looked like a piece of junk, rusted and worn, and Tokijin was emitting a strong aura. If he didn't ditch it soon, it could possess him.

And he didn't exactly want to be possessed by some freaky sword bent on getting its revenge.

Sesshomaru pulled out Tokijin, and set it down carefully. He promised himself that he would come back to get it, and hastened from the small chamber.

Rin easily caught up with him, pulling at the back of his outfit, trying to prevent him from stepping out into the middle of the battle, but Sesshomaru ignored her protests, and kept walking.

Rin tugged harder, desperate to prevent her lord from making a mistake that could endanger his life. She was greatly relieved when Sesshomaru stopped short.

"Thank Kami." She muttered under her breath; Sesshomaru was one stubborn demon…er, human.

Sesshomaru silently cussed, as he glared at the hanyou in front of him. InuYasha's grin did NOT look pleasant.

"Well, well, Sesshy, I never thought that this day would come. So, who's all Mr. High and Mighty now, hm?"

"Shut up. You're no better than me. At least I don't get so enraged around other youkai that I become a blind and deaf weakling."

"Dang, your insults suck! Were they always that bad, or is it just because of your new form? And guess what, technically, I am better than you, at least right now. I'm the one with more power now! I have more demon blood in me! I have a sword, while both of yours are messed up for the moment. Do ya think I could wield the Tenseiga now?"

"YOU ARE NOT LAYING A CLAW TIP ON MY TENSEIGA! AND HOW DARE YOU CALL ME SESSHY!" Sesshomaru shouted, showing more emotion than he was used to.

_Damn all human emotions to the seven hells!_

Rin looked at her lord in shock. Never, in all the time she had been with him, had he lost his cool so easily. Usually he wouldn't let anything get to him, and when it did, he just used Jaken as his punching bag.

Kagome rushed into the narrow passageway, just as the echo from Sesshomaru's shout died away.

"What happened! I heard shouting!"

"Nothin' much. It's just that Sesshomaru's human, and showing more emotion than he's used to. It's kinda entertaining, actually."

Rin could almost swear that Kagome was suppressing a grin, and her voice sounded muffled when she spoke.

"Um, let's head back to Shippo and Ri-"

"Rin's right here."

"Scratch that; let's head back to Shippo. Then we can figure out what happened to Sesshomaru. Agreed?"

"Seems like I have no choice."

"Good enough for me."

"Okay!"

And then, the group was on their way.

0o0o0o0

Sesshomaru wondered how he always ended up with the short end of the stick. Firstly, Jaken kept peppering him with questions and concerns, which was **_VERY_** annoying. Secondly, Rin was keeping her distance, and cringed every time he spoke to her, or even looked at her. And thirdly, InuYasha was acting like a, well, like a pestering younger brother. Fourthly, Shippo was bouncing around the campsite, hyper on the chocolates that he had stolen from Kagome's bag. Finally, and this was the last straw, Leiko kept gazing at his brother in deep admiration, and sighing every so often. This was beginning to disturb him, and he trained his eyes to look away.

The only person that wasn't being annoying or confusing was Kagome. She had made a delicious supper, and was acting rather sympathetic towards him, about being human, and the annoying brother situation.

"I have a little brother as well. Just ignore him, he just wants to get you all worked up about it, so don't give him the satisfaction of." Sesshomaru smiled slightly, in gratitude to her. But as soon as he had done so, InuYasha growled protectively, and pulled Kagome over to sit next to him.

Sesshomaru blinked a few times at InuYasha's serious and firm expression, which clearly stated, "Kagome is MINE. NO TOUCHY!". Kagome gasped a little as InuYasha pulled her to his side, while giving Sesshomaru the death glare.

Sesshomaru shrugged, looking away quickly to show to his brother that he couldn't care less if Kagome belonged to InuYasha, and didn't meant to challenge him by any means.

Rin watched what was happening with an odd look on her face, as if perplexed by InuYasha's behavior. Sesshomaru chanced a glance over at her, and inwardly sighed. He hoped that it would be Kagome, not him, that taught Rin about the birds and the bees.

Kagome pried herself from InuYasha's iron grip, a look on her face that could make things burst into flames.

"I'm going down to the hot springs not to far from here. I'll take my bow and arrows. I want utter privacy! Unless I yell loud enough to wake the dead, don't come to check up on me!"

And Kagome stalked off, right after shooting glares all around.

InuYasha sat quietly…for about two seconds. Then an evil smirk graced his face. Shippo recognized the smirk as something Miroku would sport while thinking something perverted, and decided to turn in early.

"Hmph, you're not thinking about peeking, are you?"

"Peeking? I'm just going to check up on her."

"You know that you won't make it out alive, don't you?"

"Well, yea, but it'll be worth it." Sesshomaru's eyebrows went way up.

"Would you mind telling me how you became so perverted? I seem to remember you having at least some brain cells alive in that bag of hot air that you call a head. Did they just give up on a lost cause?"

"Zip it, will ya?" And InuYasha was off, right behind Kagome.

Sesshomaru yawned, and looked off into the trees, trying to think of something other than the fact that he was traveling with such a sorry group.

He had begun to doze off a little, when a bloodcurdling scream sounded through the clearing.

Shippo poked his head out from the sleeping bag, and glanced around at the others.

"I suggest faking sleep. Kagome can get pretty scary when she's like this."

"WHAT THE CRAP IS WRONG WITH YOU? **LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU HENTAI!**"

Sesshomaru groaned. It was going to be a long night, that was for sure.

0o0o0o0

Okay, I was thinking about how InuYasha turns human when he gets past the Mount Hakurei barrier when I thought up the whole 'Sesshy turning mortal' bit. I simply adore Inu in his human form (it's a weakness), so I was very eager to imagine Sesshy as a human.

Um, the whole Inu acting like a pervert part was just a whim, but I find it quite amusing. () Please tell me if you like the idea, or if you think Inu shouldn't act that way at all.

Oh, and for those of you who think that he's too innocent, (which he can be at times) just remember that he's been traveling with Miroku for a while now, so the whole pervert thing could've rubbed off. And he's seen Kagome naked, um…was it three or four times? And she's seen him in his birthday suit at least two times. So, as for innocence…it seems like InuYasha just flushed that down the toilet!  



	8. Hitting Where it Hurts Most

To my readers: Hehehe, I'm BAA-ACK! I couldn't forget you guys! I was flattered when I read my glorious reviews; y'all really know how to get a girl to update!

Big thanks to **Danica Blake**, **LadyRinUchiha**, **DarkInuHanyou**, **RinCutie7455**, and **Anime-Lover09**. I enjoyed your comments, and I have to agree with the majority of you all; InuYasha can be pretty funny (and cute) as a hentai. (big grin, and sweatdrop). I'll be sure to keep him as such.

Now…Time for the chappie to begin!

0o0o0o0

Hitting Where it Hurts Most

InuYasha blearily opened his eyes, feeling pissed off on such a nice morning. He looked around to find Sesshomaru sleeping against a tree, looking utterly peaceful in the bright light peeking through the leaves and branches.

But the sight of Sesshomaru just managed to piss the hanyou off further.

An idea struck him, and if lightbulbs had been invented back then, InuYasha would've imagined one over his head.

InuYasha rummaged through Kagome's gigantic bag, and found a can of shaving cream. He squirted some out, and grinned evilly at the contents. Perfect for his plan. He rummaged some more, and found some silly string, makeup, and toilet paper.

After InuYasha had preformed his makeover on his brother, he pulled out the shaving cream. He carefully squirted some in Sesshy's hand, and then tickled Sesshomaru on the nose with a handy stick.

"SPLAT!"

InuYasha ran and scaled a nearby tree, hiding from his brother for the time being.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes, only to have the strange goop temporarily blind him. He wiped the offending goo off of his face, and surveyed it. It smelled strange, even to his weak human nose, and part of it was foam, the other some sort of gel. Sesshomaru went off to the nearby creek to wash the substance off.

InuYasha braced himself, as Sesshomaru peered into the water's surface.

_5, 4, 3, 2, 1…_

"INUYASHA!"

Kagome woke with a start, and opened her eyes as the former demon lord stomped back into camp. She stifled a giggle, as the rest of the group woke as well, and gaped at Sesshomaru.

His black hair was filled with pink and blue silly string, coating his head like a multi-colored spider web. More silly string and bits of toilet paper covered his clothing.

But worst of all, his whole face was covered in makeup. Lipstick was smeared on his cheeks and nose, different blushes colored his pale face, but also made it look splotchy, and mascara had been put on his eyebrows, making them look thick and clumpy. Shaving cream still resided on his forehead, where he had smacked himself with his hand.

Although Kagome tried to hold in her giggles, Shippo, Rin, and Leiko had no such restraint. They laughed outright and loudly. Jaken had the sense to look regretful for his lord, but the corners of his mouth kept twitching, giving his mirth away. Even Ah-Un let out a bark-like burst of laughter, which surprised Kagome, to say the least.

Sesshomaru growled at the children, but in his human form his growl sounded very pathetic.

Finally he turned to Kagome.

"Where's that damned brother of mine. He just dug his grave and carved his tombstone."

"InuYasha…? I have no idea…but there's a good way to find out!" Kagome hastily added as Sesshomaru advanced towards her.

"InuYasha, SIT!" InuYasha briefly cursed Kagome as he hit the ground with a muffled "THUMP".

Sesshomaru strode purposefully to his younger brother, who was silently saying a string of curses at Kagome…and all her ancestors…and her future posterity.

"Well little brother, your wench seems to have a good control on you. That should be very helpful later on. But that's right, you'll be dead by then. To bad a good subduing word has to go to waste."

InuYasha jumped to his feet, and stared his brother down.

"Now, die." And Sesshomaru charged at his brother, fingers outstretched, as though he was preparing to claw InuYasha. InuYasha raised his eyebrows, and dodged Sesshomaru at the last minute, tripping him in the process.

"That all ya got?"

Sesshomaru pushed himself off the ground, hating his new form. He stood still for a moment, and then resorted to a dirty trick.

He lunged for InuYasha, as if he was going to punch him, but instead kicked him where it hurt most.

InuYasha gasped, as pain beyond belief filled him. He fell instantly, curling into a little ball, and slowly rocking. Sesshomaru smirked, feeling like he was superior once more. Suddenly, something hit him on his head. Someone had thrown a rock.

"Sesshomaru, you big, fat JERK! LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO INUYASHA!" Kagome tackled him from behind, and began punching his face.

After several bruises, and a harsh black eye, Kagome decided that Sesshomaru had gotten enough, and hurried to InuYasha.

"Are you okay?" She muttered, laying a hand on InuYasha's back.

"That fucking bastard can kick hard." InuYasha gasped out, momentarily looking at Kagome, before returning to his rocking. Kagome hugged the poor guy, then looked over at Sesshomaru, to see that he had disappeared.

"He went back to the creek to wash off." Rin helpfully supplied. She looked worriedly at Inu. "Will he be okay?"

"Yea, he's a hanyou, he'll probably be okay in a little while. But for now, let's just leave him alone; he's in great pain. The one thing you need to know about guys, Rin, is that if you kick them in one certain place…well, let's just say that every guy in existence will go weak at the knees."

InuYasha agreed with a low moan.

0o0o0o0

Sesshomaru lagged behind the others, scowling as everyone crowded around InuYasha, leaving him to tend his own wounds. The whole group had shunned him, telling him that Kagome was well within her own right, and that he deserved every punch.

Okay, so he had to admit, it was kind of harsh to kick any male in that area, and completely underhanded, but Sesshomaru wasn't exactly at his most powerful at the moment, and wanted InuYasha to pay for humiliating him.

Sesshomaru was getting quite fed up with the attentions Inu was getting. Rin had even picked him flowers, and Shippo was acting quiet for a change. Leiko seemed even more attached to InuYasha, and Kagome was hovering nearby, chatting easily with him, but barely managing to keep that worried look off of her face.

Only Jaken and Ah-Un stayed by Sesshomaru's side, but this was even worse. Jaken wouldn't stop his incessant chatter, and Ah-Un was being difficult this morning, and wouldn't stop halting abruptly. At last Sesshomaru put the beast into Rin's care, fed up with it, and was enraged when the creature acted docile under Rin's command.

This was not his day.

The group stopped just outside of the forest for a break, and began discussing what they would do now.

"Keh, I'll just go after that damn Hanawanowarui bastard, and Kaze no Kizu the crap outta him."

"I think we have more pressing issues; such as, how are we going to turn Sesshomaru back into a demon?"

"Kaede can probably fix him up!"

"Shippo, Kaede can't always fix up every injury. I think that we might have to see Miroku for this one; he IS still a monk, and probably knows about the spear."

"And if he DOESN'T?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

Although this satisfied the rest of the group, Sesshomaru was still doubtful. The Denkou Yari was a weapon for demons, and no mere mortal knew of its existence, not even monks.

The group decided that they would head off for the exterminators village in the morning, and stayed put for the rest of the day.

0o0o0o0

"Kagome-sama?"

"Hai, Rin?"

"I'm bored. Could you please teach me something, so we can pass the time?"

Kagome fondly looked at the little girl. She was so sweet, and had wiggled her way into everyone's affections.

"Of course, Rin-chan."

Sesshomaru settled down on the ground, legs crossed Indian style, and watched as Kagome drew out a spare bow.

_Typical. The miko wishes to pass her knowledge on to another. At least Rin'll be able to defend herself, but she needs a weapon that'll work at a closer range._

Rin was extremely clumsy with the bow, and her arrows kept missing their target.

"No Rin-chan, you need to correct your stance. Watch carefully."

Kagome pulled out her own bow and her set of arrows. She pulled back the string, then let go.

"TWANG!"

"THOK!"

Kagome had managed to get a perfect bull's-eye. Rin looked at the arrow in awe, and looked back at Kagome. Even Sesshomaru was interested. Kagome's miko energy had flared up, and was now running fiercely through her veins.

"Kagome, please show me again!"

"Um, okay Rin-chan." Kagome drew the string back once more.

"TWANG!"

"THOK" The arrow had gone right through the first arrow. Actually, it had basically destroyed the first arrow, as Kagome's miko power had been put into the second one. Another perfect bull's-eye.

Rin was ecstatic. Sesshomaru silently chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"Another, another!"

"Who's supposed to be practicing here?"

"I know, but they're so AMAZING!"

Sesshomaru looked over at InuYasha, who was sitting in a nearby tree, facing away from the practice.

"Little brother, look over here." InuYasha turned, just as Kagome's third arrow pierced easily through her second, destroying it in the process. His eyes widened in surprise.

By now Kagome had attracted an audience. Rin continued to egg Kagome on, and Kagome obliged to the younger girl.

After the seventh arrow, the whole group applauded. Kagome spun around, finally noticing the others. Everyone clapped, even Jaken and Leiko. Kagome blushed fiercely, and made an awkward bow.

0o0o0o0

Well, hoped ya liked it! I just wanted to put in a little humor, and InuYasha ended up hurt. Poor, poor Inu…

Now, press that little blue-ish button down there; if you do, I promise that I'll update faster.


	9. Author's Note Chappie

**AAAAAAAAAAAAH! It's the AUTHOR'S NOTE CHAPPIE! Run from it and tremble in fear!**

Sorry guys, but for the time being, my left arm is incased in plaster, making it extremely difficult to type. In fact, I'm not even typing this! My dad agreed to help me, so I'm telling him what to write.

(nervous grin, and sweatdrop)

Anyway, if anyone wants to know when they can expect my next update, look at my profile page. On it, at the top, in BIG bold letters, I inform you about what happened in short sentences, and how long you can expect me to be out of commission.

'Til I can type once more!

Ja Ne,

inuzrule


	10. Nightmares

To my readers: It seems to be my lucky day! I now have the FOURTH INUYASHA MOVIE ON MY COMPUTER! (cheers are heard in the background, and jealous wails are heard from a few Inu fans)

Okay, since I have someone typing for me, I decided to update. I had this little scene in my head, and I wanted to get it on paper.

Typing Person: But this isn't on paper.

inuzrule: Ah, shaddup!

Thanks goes to: **DarkInuHanyou**, **Ashsmee**, **RinCutie7455**, **dawna** **marchant**, **LadyRinUchiha**, and **Anime-Lover09**. YOU PEOPLE ROCK!

Now…Onward!

Disclaimer: If I owned InuYasha, I would put him on a little leash, and he would sleep on my couch, and I would be able to 'sit' him, and I would also have a trunk full of kotadama rosaries, for everyone I hate, and they would all have their own subduing words. Unfortunately, this is only in my dreams.

0o0o0o0

Nightmares

0o0o0o0

Kagome turned in her sleep.

"No, please, don't! Otousan, please! Don't leave!" she mumbled, thrashing out at her surroundings. Suddenly she paused, holding in her breath.

"OTOUSAN! INUYASHA!" she screamed, awaking with a start, her heart pounding a wild tattoo in her chest.

She wiped the sweat from her brow, recalling the awful dream. She started crying.

Sesshomaru woke from his own sleep, alerted to the sound of sobbing. For a moment he thought it was Rin, so was surprised to see Kagome crying instead.

"What's wrong." He whispered, trying to keep the others from waking.

"I-I was dreaming about my father. In my dream I was with him when he died…it was horrible! And so real." Kagome looked down at her hands, which had been covered with blood in the dream. Her father's blood, and her blood, mixed together. She shivered, ever so slightly.

"And…for a moment, Otousan turned into InuYasha." Kagome winced, and glanced around for InuYasha, reassuring herself that he was alive and kicking. But every tree nearby the area was empty.

"Sesshomaru, did you see your brother earlier?"

"The hanyou's been missing all evening." Sesshomaru pronounced hanyou like it was a curse word that burned his tongue.

Kagome cuffed him upside the head, reminding him that he was one to talk. Sesshomaru rubbed his head gingerly, finding a bump already growing, and continued.

"Perhaps it has something to do with the new moon tonight."

"Oh gods! I forgot!" An anxious look briefly crossed Sesshomaru's face.

"What did you forget?"

Kagome hesitated for a moment. If she told Sesshy, InuYasha would definitely be pissed off. But even if she didn't tell him, he would find out eventually. And he was human himself; what could he do?

"Well…on the night of the new moon, InuYasha turns human. He never willingly falls asleep, but this is the first time he's run off. He's at his most vulnerable now!" Kagome instantly went into worry mode, and panicked. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at the fretting young miko, and stood up.

_Might as well find him before the miko has a seizure. _

He heard the soft rustle of cloth behind him, as Kagome stood as well.

"I'm coming with you to find him."

"Keh!"

Kagome did a double take. Was…was that Sesshomaru. Her eye twitched, as she stared at the former youkai lord. Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he realized what he had said, and he hastened to make up a plausible excuse.

"Um, well you see…I, um, meant to say…um…"

To Sesshomaru's surprise, Kagome began to laugh. She could barely stand, as the humorous side of the situation hit her. Even as she laughed, tears of mirth rolled down her cheeks, and she clung onto Sesshomaru's frozen form, just to stay up.

This was how InuYasha found them, Kagome leaning against his older brother, crying and laughing hysterically, while his brother just awkwardly stood there.

Before Kagome could say anything, InuYasha was between her and Sesshomaru, a nasty sneer gracing his face as he glared at his brother, while one hand clamped onto her shoulder.

"Inu…?" Kagome said, looking at the jealous boy. InuYasha was just about to punch his brother's face in, when he felt Kagome wrap her arms around him.

"InuYasha, I was so worried! Why'd you leave the camp? You could've gotten into trouble!" Her grasp grew tighter, and she continued to lecture the now human hanyou. Sesshomaru began to slip away from the two, glad for the diversion.

InuYasha disentangled himself from Kagome's grip, and placed a finger over her lips.

"I wanna show you something."

Kagome slowly nodded, showing she understood. InuYasha grabbed one of her hands, and dragged her off.

"Inu, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." He smiled at her, excitement in his dark eyes. Kagome couldn't help but smile back; a genuine smile from InuYasha was rare, and much appreciated when it was directed at her.

He led her into the forest, following some unseen path. After a short while, they reached a small clearing.

Although the night was dark the clearing was lit by millions of fireflies. Their glow cast an eerie, but warm light around them.

InuYasha grinned at Kagome's awed expression. He sat down on a nearby log, and she joined him, taking the sight of the whole area.

The drops of dew on the tree leaves glistened in the soft light, resembling diamonds in all their splendor. She could just make out the sound of stream, and the noise it made was just like the sound of small bells.

"Kagome, why were you awake?"

"Oh! Just a nightmare. Sesshomaru cheered me up." InuYasha scowled, growling ever so slightly when she mentioned his damn brother's name. It should have been HIM cheering her up, not _Sesshomaru_.

"I dreamt that I was with my dad when he died. And right before I woke up, he turned into you. For a moment, I felt like my lungs were being crushed, and then I woke up screaming. I haven't had that nightmare for a while, and I never saw you there either." Kagome took a deep breath, recalling the worst part. "There's more. I had blood on my hands. Yours, Otousan's, and mine."

InuYasha listened as her voice became choked with horror. He pulled her against him, until her face was buried in his haori. She had wore her tear ducts out for the night, but her body was still wracked with dry sobs. Inu tried to soothe her, running his clawless hand through her hair, and inhaling her scent, which was just as pleasant even without his youkai senses. She calmed down at his touch, and melted into his gentle embrace.

"Arigato, InuYasha."

"Douitashimashite." He spoke this right next to her ear, sending shivers up her spine.

"Are you cold?"

"N-no. I'm fine." Kagome whispered, snuggling against his chest. How could she be cold, when he was so warm. Her eyelids began to droop.

"Oyasuminasai, Kagome." he murmured, as she dropped off into slumber.

0o0o0o0

Warm sunlight hit Kagome square in the face. She groaned slightly, and tried to roll over. She couldn't budge an inch.

_Oh well, the sleeping bag must've gotten wrapped around me. _She hazily thought, as she tried to drop off again.

The sound of high-pitched whispers and giggles woke her up. Her eyes opened immediately, and as she peered around the area, she saw a flash of orange and purple, and heard running footsteps, fleeing from the area. Several footsteps.

"Damn kids." Kagome almost jumped out of her skin, hearing InuYasha's sleep-worn voice near her ear. The previous night came flooding back, and Kagome remembered falling asleep in InuYasha's arms. She tried to get up, but he only wrapped himself tighter around her. She twisted her head around to see his face, and saw two bright golden eyes looking down at her.

"'Morning Kag. Didja sleep well?"

"Could you kindly let go of me?" Kagome muttered, her face turning a deep crimson.

"Nope."

"Nope?"

"I know when to seize a good opportunity when I see one, and this is too good to miss out on." He smirked slyly, and kissed her on the forehead.

"Someone's feeling confident today."

"It's amazing what a good rest can do to ya."

"InuYasha…if you don't let go of me this very second…"

"You'll 'sit' me? Better think twice, Kag. If you sit me, you'll go down with me as well." He planted a small kiss in the nape of her neck, feeling cockier by the minute. "Besides, aren't you enjoying yourself?"

Kagome's blush grew deeper, if that was even possible. She did enjoy the attention and affection from the gorgeous hanyou, but she still felt shy around him.

"Inu, you do realize that we're no more than half a day away from the exterminator's village, right?"

"Mmm." InuYasha mumbled, as he pressed his nose into her hair, inhaling her scent.

"And the sooner we get up, the sooner we can get there, and find a way to turn Sesshomaru back, right?"

"Mhmph." InuYasha began to trail kisses down her neck.

"And the sooner that Sesshomaru changes back, the sooner we can get rid of him, and his companions, and get back to Kaede's village, and drop Shippo off with Kaede, and the sooner we can get some 'alone time'."

InuYasha abruptly stood up, taking Kagome with him. However, he was reluctant to let go of her. The thought of 'alone time' with her prompted him. She grinned at his eagerness, not too sure if she should be frightened, or flattered, or just plain amused.

"I guess if you put it that way…" He started the walk back to camp. As Kagome started to follow him, he turned, and shot back one last comment.

"But don't think that this it over. Oh no, this is just beginning."

0o0o0o0

Miroku sat on the steps leading up to the shrine. He had made his prayer, but Sango's was taking a lot longer.

He couldn't blame her; she had a lot to pray for. Her brother's safety in his journeys, for one. Ever since Kohaku had healed from his encounter with Naraku, he had gone out on his own, trying to pay back the innocent lives he'd taken, by slaughtering the youkai that threatened humans. Sango had been in a fretful state ever since.

It didn't help that he was the only one that could convince her that everything was alright. She missed Kagome, Shippo, and even InuYasha. It was like losing half of their little makeshift family, she told him.

"Oi! Bouzu!"

"InuYasha…?" Sango walked hesitantly out of the shrine, and towards the voice.

"SANGO-CHAN!" Sango brightened, and ran up the hill, where she'd spotted Kagome, as well as InuYasha in his telltale red haori.

"KAGOME-CHAN!" The two girl raced at each other, and began hugging.

InuYasha snorted at the sisterly affection between them both. He noticed Miroku coming up behind Sango, and nodded at him. Miroku grinned in a way that was genuinely cheerful. He walked up to the hanyou, and mock punched him on the arm.

"How's it been going?"

"Shippo's the same as always, but we've got a few others tagging along." He jerked a thumb at Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, and Leiko. Miroku could only recognize the toad and the little human. InuYasha took in his confused look, and rolled his eyes.

"The tall human's Sesshomaru, and the young demon's Leiko. Long story short, Sesshomaru got transformed into a full blooded human, and lost his shiro to this group of demons, the Tai no Seigi, and we need to turn him back." Miroku's brow furrowed for a moment. He turned to the whole group.

"Why don't you all come with us. We'll work out the details, and everyone can rest for a while."

The group nodded as one, and the monk led them towards the large hut he and Sango shared.

Rin and Shippo started exploring the hut as soon as they entered. They scurried around the perimeter, memorizing every inch. Leiko was tempted to join the younger two, but compromised by turning her head every which way, taking everything in. Sesshomaru simply strode in, and sat down, back against a wall, watching as everyone else became comfortable.

"Um, Sesshomaru, why don't you start us off."

Sesshomaru sent the monk a withering glare, but before he could respond, Rin answered for him. She started with the first appearance of the Tai no Seigi, and what had transpired since then.

Rin left out no details, and even though she left out the parts that she had missed, she DID happen to mention the battle between the two brothers, and also how she, Shippo, and Leiko had found Kagome and InuYasha sleeping together that very morning.

A lecherous smile graced Miroku's face. He shot a glance at InuYasha, who glared right back, and Kagome, who looked like she'd been caught like a deer under a demon's claws.

"Keh! It wasn't like that, ya lecher! Kagome had a nightmare, and I was just trying to comfort her."

Sesshomaru spoke up at this.

"You mean that nightmare where she saw her father dying?"

InuYasha's glare shifted over to his brother. Although he was somewhat grateful for having the subject changed, he didn't like the fact that Sesshomaru was bringing the dream up. Kagome's face went from blushing a bright crimson, to a pale white. Her breath caught in her throat, and she looked down at the floor.

"Oh Kagome-chan…" Kagome held one hand up, signaling that she didn't want any pity from them, and composed herself. She pasted a large, fake smile on her face, and looked at Sesshomaru.

"Anyways, we didn't come here to talk about my subconscious, we need to find a way to turn Sesshomaru back to his normal full youkai form, so he can fight these sonsofbitches, and get back to ignoring us."

Miroku sat back against the wall, lost in his thoughts.

"Maybe…maybe there is an unseen, undetected barrier around the spear. It is possible that by touching the Denkou Yari, Sesshomaru triggered this, and it turned him human, by purifying him. InuYasha, remember when you went through that barrier on Mt. Hakurei. You became human. The same could have happened to Sesshomaru."

"But such a barrier would purify him to dust. InuYasha only survived because he's half human, and humans could survive that barrier."

"Over age barriers weaken. The one guarding the Denkou Yari was incredibly old, older than then one around Mt. Hakurei by far."

Sesshomaru looked down at his hands, wishing that he had his claws back, so he could slice something in half…preferably a large tree…or maybe even InuYasha while he was at it.

He sighed. _Damn all humans! They can take their emotions and all their faults, and shove it up their asses! I've never been this frustrated before! Damn it!_

0o0o0o0

Okay, all together now: "Aww! Poor Sesshy-chan!"


	11. The Cure

To my readers: YO! I'm back! All you bakas must worship my doctor for removing my cast!

Thanks to the peoples who had faith for my immanent update: **Anime-Lover09** and **RinCutie7455**

Disclaimer: In other news, the kidnapping of the InuYasha-gumi was foiled when the police followed the trail of Pocky, fan fictions, and the little mushrooms that Shippo left behind. The authoress was let off with a warning, and the promise to keep writing these things.

0o0o0o0

The Cure

0o0o0o0

"How can we reverse this curse? Any ideas, bouzu?"

"We could go to Kaede-sama…"

"And what would that old hag do anyways? I bet she knows nothing about the Denkou Yari, or its barrier." Sesshomaru spoke up, impatience lurking under the surface of his voice.

"Sesshomaru-sama…please, don't fight when we're trying to help." Rin's innocent comment managed to calm Sesshomaru.

_Dammit! It seems the longer I stay in this form, the worse my state of emotion gets. I hate this!_

"Keh! What if a human manages to get the Denkou Yari? Then at least we can defeat the Tai no Seigi, and that bastard leader of theirs."

"InuYasha…that actually sounds like a good idea."

"And this time Miroku and I will accompany you. You guys might need us if we're fighting against these guys. Kirara needs something to do anyways."

"Alright! Finally we actually get to experience some action!"

0o0o0o0

Sesshomaru trudged along, once again following the others. Ah-Un walked ahead with Jaken, Leiko, and Rin astride it, Kirara had Miroku, Sango, and Shippo riding her, and InuYasha was leaping ahead with Kagome on his back. Sesshomaru was left to walk.

He didn't dare grumble. If they thought he was weak they would never give him a moment's peace, and he wouldn't be allowed to fight. His blood boiled at the thought, and he kicked at a large stone. He was determined to fight for what was rightfully his, and reverse the horrid thing that had been done to him. His pride would settle for no less.

Suddenly Sesshomaru felt something brush his hand. He looked down to see Rin walking beside him, her little hand in his.

"Sesshomaru-sama, why are you so angry? Is being human that bad?"

Sesshomaru smiled at the little lass, his frustration melting away.

"Rin, you must understand, it is hard to have demon agility, strength, speed, and senses one day, and lose them in a moment. It is hard to keep my feelings in check, and even harder to keep in this frustration that grows day by day."

Rin smiled at him, trying to banish his bad mood.

"I understand, my lord."

0o0o0o0

In two more days, the group reached the barrier once again. Within minutes they entered the cave once more, leaving only Kirara, and Ah-Un behind. This time they entered cautiously and quietly, which they were grateful of when they found the whole Tai no Seigi camped out there, as well as their captives. Women, children, and elders, as well as the men and young boys that were being trained to serve the Band; all were there, and Sesshomaru could recognize some of his subjects. There was his master cook. And there was one of the stable hands. And there, he could spot Leiko's father, Kane, a trusted soldier of his, who's whole family had served him well over the years. The poor man's wife and son had died from a disease that struck only demons…leaving him and his daughter to grieve.

Luckily the whole camp was asleep, and they were all sleeping soundly. They were most likely sleeping so they could all be well rested when night came around, when all of their misdeeds were done.

_Kuso! _InuYasha mentally swore. _I thought that we drove them off! They must've chosen this cave as their headquarters, and they only left to regroup. Shimatta!_

The group headed for the passageway, leaving Leiko, Shippo, and Jaken behind to guard it, and give warning if anyone woke up.

InuYasha couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong. The reached the end of the passageway, and Kagome entered the chamber first.

Kagome's piercing cry shattered the quiet air. InuYasha tried to follow Kagome, but a barrier repelled him. The passageway was too confining to draw Tessaiga, and he couldn't see Kagome or anyone else, only an illusion of the chamber, which looked to be empty. But he knew that she was in danger. He could smell her blood, and the wound seemed to be a deep one.

"Damn, damn, damn, damn, DAMN!"

Sesshomaru tried to get into the chamber as well, but he was also repelled. Sango and Miroku tried in turn, but none of them could enter.

Rin couldn't smell Kagome's blood, but Kagome's screams seemed to echo in her head, even as they died down. She rushed towards the barrier, and, surprisingly, entered easily.

The scene looked like this: Kagome was facing a large demon, a henchman of Hanawanowarui's, at the ready with her bow. Her shoulder was wounded, and a large cut graced her stomach. Claw marks.

"One more step towards me, and I'll make sure that you won't see the light of day anymore!"

The demon just laughed, as his companion walked up behind Kagome, and stabbed her. The blade went through her abdomen, and fresh blood splattered the floor. Once more she screamed. Her hand released the arrow as she was stabbed, and it hit the other demon in the heart, purifying him to ashes.

Kagome fell to the floor, landing in her own pool of blood. Rin rushed to her friend's side, praying to every god that she knew, hoping she wasn't dead.

"Kagome? Kagome! Please, answer!"

"Heh, just be still youngster…you'll both see each other on the other side!" Rin saw the demon reach for his sword.

"No. No! Don't you touch her!" Rin grabbed the weapon that the now dead demon had sported, and sliced through her attacker's body.

A gurgling noise. Warm blood. A loud "thunk!". The thumping of her heartbeat. Rin could hear and feel all this, but it was as if she was outside of her own body. She felt numb, yet energized, as adrenaline pumped through her veins. She paused for a moment, then ran for the Denkou Yari, slicing all that got in her path.

She grabbed the weapon, and brandished it before her. All the rest of the demons looked shocked to see such a small female with such enormous power. Rin could feel this newly found courage and strength flowing quickly through her, powers that were glad to be unleashed after being tied down inside herself.

"Come, any of you who wish to die, step forward." Her voice was not her own.

No one moved.

Rin slowly walked through the group of fiends. They stood stock still, and some even trembled as she passed them by. She felt an exhilarating rush to see them act like the cowards they were before her. Perhaps this was what it felt like to be victorious. Perhaps Sesshomaru or InuYasha felt like this after vanquishing a formidable foe. Rin clutched the spear tighter, and it pulsed in her grip.

She picked up Kagome, and pulled her to a sitting position. Although she felt strong, she could not lift the bigger girl, who was currently unconscious.

The Denkou Yari pulsed faster in Rin's hand. Suddenly a flash of what she must do went through her.

She stood and faced the doorway to the passageway, and raised the spear. With one stroke, she cut through the now visible barrier. InuYasha and Sesshomaru rushed through, jostling each other. InuYasha ran to Kagome, holding her tightly for a moment before lifting her bridal style. Sesshomaru couldn't help but gape at Rin, who looked like a miniature war-goddess, standing there with the Denkou Yari easily held in her hand.

The demon foes rushed as a group to Rin. They knelt at her feet, for they could see her power, and they wanted to be spared.

"Forgive us!"

"Have mercy!"

"Please, no more blood should be spilt!"

Sesshomaru's eyebrows went way up as he heard this, and he looked at the fallen demons. Their blood was everywhere, and limbs were scattered as well.

_D-did **Rin** do this? How did she become so…so powerful? Is it that spear, or something within her own body._

Rin spoke up, addressing the demons cowering below her.

"Away with you! I don't feel like slaughtering cowardly bastards, such as yourselves. Go now, but if I find you harming innocents again, I shall kill you…or worse yet, I'll leave you alive, but mutilated. Understood?"

"Yes, yes! To hear is to obey!"

Sesshomaru could not believe that this was his little Rin, the one that he had saved countless times, the one that he had revived from a death by wolves. Her voice was strong, and her eyes were stern. InuYasha couldn't help but notice as well, although his concern was focused on Kagome, whom he cradled gently in his arms.

"Oi, Rin. Did…did you save Kagome?"

"Hai. I could not just leave Kagome in her time of need."

"Thank you. I don't know how you did it, but thank you."

"I…I don't exactly know myself. All I know is that I feel like I can slay a hundred…no, a thousand demons." A grin lit upon Rin's face, and her powers flowed more freely.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open slightly, and she let out a small gasp at the sight of Rin.

"Rin-chan…? You…you look…strong. Your…body is surrounded by…by an aura…a powerful one. Arigato…Rin-chan…you…saved…me." Kagome coughed up some blood, and fell silent.

"Rin? What transpired?"

"I saw one of the demons try to harm Kagome, as well as myself, and I just reached for the first weapon I laid my hands on. I killed him, and ran for the spear, killing anyone in my way. I used the spear to break the barrier, and well, you saw what happened after that."

"Did you feel this power before you grabbed the spear, or after."

"I think that at first it was my own power, then it was the spear's that broke the barrier. Anyways Sesshomaru, the battle is not yet won! We must fight that Hanawanowarui and free the captives! We don't have any time to spare. Did Sango and Miroku go to fight the other demons?"

"Yea, the demons must've heard all the ruckus you guys were raising. Sessho, the girl's got a point; I have to go help out. Can you stay with Kagome?"

"I will fight! I'm not a weakling!"

"Hey, believe me, I know how ya feel, but your kinda…um, how to put this…useless in your current form."

Rin looked at the spear. It seemed to tell her what she could do.

"But what if I could change that?"

"How?"

"Just watch."

Rin slashed the spear through the air around Sesshomaru, and it was like she was cutting through another barrier. Sesshomaru's human form seemed to melt away. Rin could see his demonic powers go back to him, and her own power surged in triumph.

"Leave Kagome here InuYasha. Let's go kill some demons."

After Sesshomaru had retrieved Tokijin, (which was miraculously still there) all three of them left the chamber, the hanyou on the left, the human in the middle, and the demon on the right.

0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, Sango and Miroku were fighting the swarms of demons that made up most of the Tai no Seigi. Leiko, Shippo, and Jaken joined them, and everyone was straining their abilities to the utmost.

"Kitsune-bi!"

"Kazaana!"

"Hirakotsu!"

"Souga no gekizai!"

"Nintoujo!"

InuYasha, Sesshomaru, and Rin entered, and surveyed the room for their top-priority enemy: Hanawanowarui.

"Damn that bastard!"

"I shall crush him beneath my sword."

"He'll rue the day he was born, the shithead!"

Sesshomaru glanced over at Rin, and opened his mouth to lecture her for using such language, but thought better of it.

It wasn't long before the "shithead" himself appeared before them.

"So, you three wanted to see me? Heh, oh well, you've just dug your own grave."

"Hey, ketsuwaipu! That's my line, ya cocksucker! You ketsusuperankaa, you'll pay for what your minions did to Kagome!"

"InuYasha, be quiet. Save some of that spunk for the fight."

"Shaddup, ya fucker! I'm gonna tear this guy limb-from-limb!"

"My, your language is so bawdy! Didn't your mother teach you any manners, you piece of trash."

"Come get me, dickwad, I ain't gonna stand here all day!"

Hanawanowarui lunged for the hanyou, but he dodged, leaving Sesshomaru with an opening. Sesshomaru struck with his Tokijin, hitting Hanawanowarui in the gut.

For a moment, their enemy keeled over, but he was up and about once more quickly, and he leapt two yards away.

"Three against one? Very cowardly, very cowardly indeed.

"Why should we care? You've been the one with all the cowardly tricks up your sleeve so far. No its time for a little payback." As Rin spoke, her spear pulsated, and at the word "payback" she sent a fully formed sphere of bright energy through the air towards her prey. It was similar to a bomb, and went off right in the face of the bastard, blasting the area with blood.

"You…you try to kill **me**? You shall die." He pulled out a small, almost unnoticeable, katana, and dramatically sliced it through the air in front of him, before lunching at InuYasha.

InuYasha counter-attacked, by pulling out the Tessaiga, and launching his "Kaze no Kizu". The killer dodged this, and continued to go for InuYasha's throat. InuYasha blocked with his sword, pushing the bastard away easily.

"C'mon, don't tell me that your just hot air? Don't you have ANY power? Or is it all talk and big bodyguards." With that, InuYasha ran at the bastard, and for a moment it looked like he was going to split him in two, but Tessaiga cut through air instead. The form that InuYasha was trying to cut was another illusion.

"Do you think you've really won? Do you? I'm sorry, but today will have to be a withdrawal…"

"Dammit! Where are you?"

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." The voice disappeared, as well as the illusion.

InuYasha's fist met with the wall, and he slumped over, cursing under his breath with the most "creative" words he knew.

"InuYasha-sama…don't worry. We'll fight him…we will." The last two words were whispered, as Rin shuddered, and fell to her knees.

"Rin!" Sesshomaru ran to her side. "Rin, are you injured?"

"No, Sesshomaru-sama, I'm fine…but… I feel drained." Rin's eyes rolled back, and she fainted. Sesshomaru gently felt the girl's pulse, and although he was relieved to hear it steadily pumping away, he was worried for her, and picked her up. He held her with his one arm, like he had held her when Tenseiga had first revived her.

The demon adversaries that had been fighting with the rest of the group the entire time, retreated as well, running through the cave, down another passageway. They had obviously found another exit, and soon all of them were gone, except for one, who stayed behind.

The man had refused to fight, and had been kicked and pummeled for his disobedience. His body lay sprawled on the floor. For a moment everyone just looked at the demon curiously, but then Leiko gave a cry of recognition.

"PAPA!" she yelled, as she ran for the broken figure. She grasped his hand, and ran her clawed thumb over his rough skin.

"My daughter…it is good to see you. I watched you during the battle…you are as strong as your late mother was. I'll be alright after a while, but I feel out of sorts at the moment."

"Papa, I found him…he is so handsome and strong, papa, don't you agree?"

Kane chuckled, and glanced at InuYasha, who glared back.

"Yes indeed, Leiko, I can see his strong spirit quite clearly…what a stubborn lad he must be."

"Keh, what are you? Some sort of shaman?"

"No, Lord InuYasha, I simply have the power to see someone's disposition. I can see an opponent's weakness on the battlefield, and I can tell when someone is lying or scheming. I can tell you that right now you are worried for your mate-to-be," InuYasha gaped and spluttered at this. "And I can tell that you also seem somewhat pleased to hear such a term referring to her." Kane smirked at InuYasha's disbelieving reaction, and mentally gave himself a pat on the back.

"And now, InuYasha-sama, why don't you go and retrieve your mate-to-be, and tend to her wounds. She must be something extraordinary if you've fallen so completely in love with her." Kane chuckled once more, and InuYasha growled at him for a moment, before running off and complying.

0o0o0o0

Hoo-boy, that was a loooooong chappie! Fear it! I reeeeally wanted to move the plot along quicker, and I can believe I wrote so much! Heh, oh well…now you guys will HAVE to review. (Evil smirk)

Oh, by the by, Leiko's attack "Souga no gekizai" means "violent poison claws". I don't exactly know if I wrote it correctly, but Jaken's attack "Nintoujo" is something he says while using his Staff of Two Heads...or at least, he does in the anime...


	12. A small apology, brought to you by Zim!

Zim: Since the authoress is too embarrassed to speak, I, ZIM, who is perfectly normal, shall tell you of her plan of DOOOOOOM!

Dib: Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… what Zim's trying to say is, the authoress, inuzrule, is kinda ashamed of not updating her many InuYasha stories, including the one she has on mediaminer, so she left us to explain some things.

Zim: It is good that she did, because I need to address some _filthy scum_ out there. YOU PEOPLE MAKE ME SIIIIIICK! Not ONLY do you write with such HORRIBLE thoughts behind your work, but these horrible thoughts involve me, YOUR SUPERIOR!

Dib: Yea! I don't like it that much myself. I mean, COME ON! LOOK AT THIS GARBAGE! (pulls out stack of papers) There are so many pairings involving Zim and me! HE'S AN ALIEN! WHY WOULD I EVEN WANT TO TOUCH HIM?

Zim: Ew. Don't talk anymore.

Dib: Shut up Zim! I don't need to listen to YOU!

Zim: Why is your head so big?

Dib: (puts oversized head in hands) Not this again…

Gir: (singing) BIG HEAD, BIG HEAD, WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Random fangirl: OMG, GIR! So cute! (tackles Gir)

Zim: GET OFF MY ROBOT, FEMALE HUMANIOD WORMBABY!

Gir: I like babies.

Zim: (sigh) Yes Gir, I know you do.

Dib: Aren't we supposed to be telling the many readers out there why inuzrule's fanfictions will be delayed?

Zim: Yes, yes, I know! inuzrule wishes she had a better excuse, like having her arm sawed off, or being shaved bald, or even having a case of bird flu. Hmm, this bird flu…is it evil?

Dib: Yes, and it leaves humans really weak and sick. Why?

Zim: (evil chuckle) No reason. Anyways, inuzrule has no better excuse to say other than she's busy with real life, and can't devote much of this time to fandom. Although I think she's just a lazy ba-

Dib: Hey! We have to keep this under PG!

Gaz: Don't you know, dipstick? They threw the show offa Nick anyways. We can cuss all we want.

Dib: Oh. No, I didn't really know that. What were you saying, Zim?

Zim: Never mind. (rushes off to concoct another plan to take over the Earth)

Gaz: Since I was dragged into this, I think I need to make MY feelings clear. How come _I_ get the stupid, unimportant roles in Invader Zim fanfictions? Everyone clearly adores me.

Gir: I adore you, Gaz!

Random fangirl: Same here! YOU KICK BUTT!

Gaz: See what I mean?

Dib: Hey! But I'M the star of the show!

Gaz: Not anymore! Since the show got kicked off Nick, I can switch it around, and not scare the stupid kids that watch. From now on, the show is "Gaz's World", with you guys just in it to provide comic relief.

Dib: WHAT? YOUR CRAZY!

Gaz; Hmph! Actually, I'm probably the sanest person here.

Gir: True, true.

Gaz: Now bow to me!

inuzrule: Whew! Okay, now that I've finally gotten away from those angry, impatient readers, time to get down to business. Hey! What're you guys doing here?

Dib: Um, didn't you want us to create a diversion for you? Ya know, so you could sit in front of your computer some more, procrastinating about actually updating your stories, and having a bit more time to do it?

inuzrule: Uhhhhhhhhh…OH YEA! I remember now! Thanks Dib, you're such a pal!

Gaz: Hey!

inuzrule: OMFFF! GAZ! AND GIR! (glomps Gir, and shakes Gaz's hand) I FEEL SO HONORED!

(in some other part of inuzrule's empty Word document, where this is taking place)

Zim: Foolish Earth scum! Soon they shall all fall to their knees in the presence of the great INVADER ZIM!

inuzrule: (pops up outta nowhere) Hiya!

Zim: WHAT THE…

inuzrule: (darts around) Whatcha doing? Do you have fingers under those gloves? Is your computer as messed up as mine? Do you like Invader Tak? Invader Tak rules! Have you ever watched InuYasha? Do you know what InuYasha is? Why am I acting so annoying? Don'tcha know that the Tallest are stupid and ugly? Can I have a pet robot too? Can you take off your backpack? Can I have a backpack with metal spider legs? What's a wormbaby? Is it like a larva?

Zim: BEGONE WITH YOU, VILE TRASH!

inuzrule: Then…could I just have your autograph? You're my inspiration for randomness!

Zim: Fine. (signs scrap of paper) NOW LEAVE ME!

inuzrule: Nice talking to ya! I'm gonna go glomp Gir some more!

Zim: Yes, yes, you go do that.

Gir: (from somewhere in the document) PIGGIES!

0o0o0o0

Yes…as you can clearly see, I have been watching too many Invader Zim episodes. I downloaded a whole buncha episodes on my computer, and now, along with the InuYasha chibis that run around in my head, I have these guys as well.

I hope that you guys forgive me. I'll be back, I promise!

Dib: BLAME SKOOL!


End file.
